1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to methods and devices for motorcycle turntables, and, more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to motorcycle turntables mounted for sliding rotation on low friction skid plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycles are awkward to handle when they are not under power, particularly when it is necessary to back them up. Most motorcycles have no reverse gear. When it is necessary to back one up, the operator must typically manhandle the machine while supporting it to keep it from tipping over. It had been proposed to provide turntables so that a motorcycle may be driven forward onto the turntable, the turntable rotated 180 degrees (or any other desired angle), and the motorcycle driven forward off the turntable. This, for example, allows a motorcycle to be driven into and out of a garage.
Numerous prior art devices and methods for motorcycle turntables had been proposed, but they are problematic for a number of reasons. A major shortcoming of typical prior art devices and methods is their complexity, mass, and expense.
Typical prior expedients include, for example, Johnson US 2003/0061959, Pub. Apr. 3, 2003 (a rigid ramp tiltably mounted to a non-rotating pedestal wherein a motorcycle is intended to be bolted to the ramp); Hinkle US 2003/0215313, Pub. Nov. 20, 2003 (a rigid carousel device with laterally extending wings, and rotatably mounted on rollers for pivoting about a center point); Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,168, issued Jun. 15, 2004 (a pedestal for rotatably mounting a motorcycle bolted thereto); Kelderman U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,171, issued Jun. 30, 1987 (a turntable mounted on rollers for rotation about a center point); Lichtenberg U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,461, issued Mar. 11, 1997 (a dolly wherein a rigid chassis is mounted on swiveling casters, and a kickstand support platform is mounted at an adjustable location on the chassis); Drabing U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,647, issued Feb. 20, 1990 (a rigid carousel device with laterally extending wings, and rotatably mounted on casters for pivoting about a center point); Bilyk U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,253, issued Nov. 16, 1999 (a very rigid elongated trough rotatably mounted about a center bearing wherein the entire device tips to allow a motorcycle to drive into the trough, and rotatability depends on the weight of the motorcycle be balanced on either side of the center bearing so both ends of the trough clear the ground); Paskiewicz U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,746, issued Oct. 22, 2002 (a relatively heavy and complex multi-function turntable-dolly that purports to provide rotatability, lateral movement, and foldability, and including laterally extending kickstand support members). Constructing rigid turntables requires the use of considerable amounts of heavy material, usually steel. Fabricating costs for such heavy materials are generally significant. Because of the mass involved shipping and handling costs are substantial. Casters and rollers add significantly to the cost, require some maintenance, and are prone to failure. Complicated structures generally require that close tolerances be maintained. This adds to the cost of production. Casters sometimes swivel to an angle where they are hard to start to move in a desired direction when heavily loaded.
Those concerned with the problems in the motorcycle turntable art recognized the need for an improved motorcycle turntable.